Let Me Embrace You
by KunnieHikari
Summary: After Yami was saved by Yugi and was given a chance to live with Yugi, he betrayed that. The day when he finds Yami cheating on him with Tea, he started losing all his friends and loved ones. Can someone save him? Will Heba and his boyfriend Atem find out? Is someone after Yugi? YAOI BOYXBOY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! As for the rest, enjoy
1. Prologue

**Me: After so long, I can finally post my new story! *sniff* I think my writing skills are going downhill**

 **Yugi: Have some cookies after so long.**

 **Me: Thank you Yugi..**

 **Yugi: The author does not own anything, except her story plot**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

A young boy sat in a dark room. He sobbed as he tended to his wounds. Bruises and cuts littered all over his body. "Why?" he asked himself. The young boy held a picture tightly in his hands. "Why did you abandon me, Yami," he said, "Please, save me.." Yugi ripped the picture as he cried and cried. He screamed in horror as it he was running away from something. He held his head and cried nonstop.

 _It was 6 months ago since it all started._

* * *

Yugi was walking home after enjoying his time at the arcade with Jou and Tristan. He smiled as he was nearing the game shop. 'I can't wait to tell Yami!' he thought. His smile faded as he saw something that was unbelievable to his eyes. His own beloved Yami was kissing Tea Gardener. Tears slipped down his cheeks, he dropped everything he had in his hands. Yugi ran away from the game shop and went to Joey's house. He banged the door and slipped to ground.

"YUGI?! Buddy, what's wrong?" Jou kneeled down and helped him up.

"Yami...cheated on me..." Yugi told Jou.

Jou sweat dropped, "About that, we already knew Yugi..." he looked ashamed that he lied to his own best friend.

Yugi's eyes widen, "HOW COULD YOU! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU KNEW THEY WERE CHEATING BEHIND MY BACK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" he shouted at the taller one.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry, Tea blacked mailed me to not tell you." Jou begged.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How have they had this relationship?"

"Two months.."

Yugi slapped him in the face, "None of you are my friends!" he yelled and turned back to look a Jou.

"Goodbye." with that Yugi left.

It started raining, Yugi cried and sniff as he walked back home. He looked down to see his stuff soaked from the rain. He bent down, picked it up and quietly went inside the game shop. Yugi could hear Yami and Tea laughing with his grandpa. 'Did grandpa knew about it too?' he asked himself.

"Yami, you do know you have to tell Yugi about this relationship. I'm very angered still, you must tell him before he finds out." he heard grandpa tell Yami.

"I will soon." Yami sad.

Yugi quietly wallked up the stairs and passed the living room where his grandpa and the worst couple resided. None of them heard him walked up the stairs. By the time Yugi reached up to his room, he grabbed a pillow and cried.

'Why Yami?!' he thought, 'What made you dissatisfied?!' he screamed in the pillow. Yugi got up and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Did you hear that Yami?" Tea asked.

"It sounds like Yugi's home, come lets greet him home." he said and went downstairs, only to see soaked shoes. Yami made an confused face. Grandpa came down as well, "It looks like he already came.." he said. Yami just shrugged and went back to the living room with Tea.

* * *

'Ever since you came here, after I saved you. Is this what I deserved Yami? Am I no longer use of you? Is Tea much better than me? Are You tired of me Yami?' Yugi thought as he wrote in his secret Journal.

Yugi looked at the puzzle, it turned black, it broke itself one by one. "Ah...that's right if the dark does not need the light. The light will disappear in the dark without warmth to embrace it. Haha..sounds like me.."Yugi sadly looked at the puzzle. "I'm sorry Heba, Atemu.." he said. Yugi sat in the darkness alone, letting it engulf his own being.

* * *

"It looks like it's time for me to appear. You will be mine Yugi..that Yami is useless to you, I more fit to be yours." a deep voice resounded in the room as he looked at the sleeping Yugi Moutou on the bed.

* * *

 **Me: I'm finally done! Thank you for reading the prologue!**

 **Yugi: *Sniff* Yami..**

 **Me: Yami will come back**

 **Yugi: Cookie please?  
**

 **Me: Here you go! Please R &R!**


	2. Meet Kuro

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Yugi: What took you so long?**

 **Me: I had a writer's block...I was stuck for a bit**

 **Yugi: The author does not own anything, except the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _~Chapter One~_**

Yugi was walking home from school, alone. He shivered from the cold air in winter. His eyes looked to the ground as he walked. they use to be fill with happiness and purity, but they're hollow and dark. Yugi arrived home, but no greetings from his grandfather is heard. He dragged his feet to his room and opened the door. He fell to the floor and rested his head against the edge of his bed. He looked at the once perfect puzzle is now in broken apart. A tear slipped down his eye and dripped from his chin.

A shadow watched Yugi in the room. He quietly walked behind the crouching figure. "Why do you cry sweet one?" asked the dark fingure.

Yugi stiffen and slowly turned his head. Just from the little light, he could the man's features. The exact same hairstyles as Yugi, but his bangs were greyish-white. His eyes are same as Yami, only in golden color.

Yugi backed up to the corner of the room, he shivered. Thinking that this person should hurt him. He flinched as the other patted his head.

"I won't hurt you.." He said.

Yugi looked up slowly. He thinned his lips, "How can you be so sure." He asks.

The man smiled, "Because I am Yami's shadow." He replied.

The smaller's eyes widen, "What?" He asks.

The chuckled and sat beside Yugi. "I was born because Yami abandoned you and betrayed your love for him." He explained.

The taller man and Yugi stared at each other. Yugi frowned and looked away. The man sighed, "I know you don't trust me, at least give me a chance to, besides we just met." He said.

"Only once chance, cause I don't trust anyone." Said Yugi.

"My name is Kuro." He said and smiled.

* * *

Yami was at the arcade with his friends. He felt a chill down his spine and frowned. 'Am I forgetting something or is something coming up?' He thought.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong?" Tea asks.

Yami smiled, "Nothing, I just felt a chill down my spine." He replied.

Tea frowned, but smiled, "Let's go over to Joey and the others!"Sha happily took Yami's to drag him to their friends.

Yami went back to his thoughts and maybe could ask Yugi about it. _"Yugi can you hear me?"_ He tried to talk, but was blocked out. He shrugged and thought maybe Yugi was busy.

* * *

~Somewhere else~

"Atem did you feel that?"

"Yea, looks like we have to head back to Japan."

"Heba, Yugi might be in more danger this time."

Heba's eyes sadden, "I know. I should have not left my brother alone." He said.

Atem hugged his boyfriend, "Shh...Yami is a cruel person to for get about Yugi and his friends as well." Said Atem.

"Why does Yugi always suffer? Why can't he lived a normal life with us. Atem, why?!" Heba cried and fell to his knees. Atem hushed and tried to calm Heba.

"We're leaving Eygpt in one week, so we have to pack up." Atem said and Heba nodded, following the tanned man back inside the house.

* * *

Few days later, Yugi and Kuro became friends. When Yugi comes home, Kuro should tend to his wounds and try to cheer him up. His grandfather went with Professor Hopkins to an exhibition in Egypt for three months. Before he left he asked Yugi to forgive him for ignoring him. Yugi smiled and forgave his grandpa, after he is his only family in Japan for now.

Yugi sighed as he stumbled into his room. He tried to focus, but the injuries from his bullies were worser then before. He fell forward and was about to hit the ground until Kuro caught him.

"Yugi, you have to let me go with you to school." Kuro begs as he tends to the smaller's wounds.

Yugi shook his head, "I can't Yami will get suspicious." He replied.

Kuro sighed, "Yugi, I don't care. I need to protect you from the likes of them. They're the ones who hurt you." Kuro angrily said.

Yugi looked down, "Promise me this," He asks, "Don't tell anyone where you came from. Just tell them that you we're an orphan and don't remember anything about yourself." Explained Yugi.

Kuro nodded, "I promise. I think it would be better if I tied my hair to looked a bit different I guess?" He suggested.

"I guess, but it's hard tied an anti-gravity hairstyle." The smaller joked.

Kuro laughed,"But it's not that bad to try." He replied.

Yugi smiled and laid on his bed. He wasn't feeling well, so he might as well take a nap. His homework is done already.

Kuro looked at Yugi's sleeping form. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You will become mind Yugi. Soon, I will bring you with me." He said and disappears.

* * *

 **Me: It's done!**

 **Yugi: Kuro's creepy.**

 **Me: Hey! It's my character I made.**

 **Yugi: Oh well...**

 **Me: Thank you for reading! Plz R &R!**


	3. Kuro Goes to School

**Me: Hey everyone! Shush, I know it's been a loong time since I last updated. I just got homework piled on me, but I was able to find time and write my hearts content!**

 **Yugi: Where have you been?**

 **Me: Studying, working, where else?**

 **Yugi:*Sighs* At least you have chapter two out.**

 **Me: Yea! Anyways I do not own anything except the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _~Chapter Two~_

The next morning Yugi sneaked in Yami's room to grab a pair of uniform clothes for Kuro. He tiptoed in the room and opened the door. He peeked through the door to see Yami still sleeping. Yugi opened the door halfway and walked silently to the closet.

He opened the closed and carefully took the uniform clothes of the hanger. He closed the closet and froze when he heard shuffling. Yugi looked over and sighed in relief that Yami just moved to the side of his bed. Yugi quickly left the room and went back to his.

Kuro was sitting on the bed, waiting for the little one. He smiled when he saw Yugi enter the room. "Hikari.." Said Kuro. Yugi looked over and handed him the uniform, "Thank you." Kuro took it and left to change.

Yugi smiled and sat on the bed, swinging his legs back and forth. 'Kuro is coming with me to school!' He thought and giggled. He heard the bathroom door open to see Kuro's hair tied with the uniform on. "You look great!" Complimented Yugi.

"Really? Thanks Hikari.."

"Yup and why are you calling me, Hikari?"

"Well...because you are my light and you're cute!"

Yugi blushed and looked down, "Um...thanks and I don't mind you calling me Hikari.." He replied and turned to pack his bags. "I'll wait for you at school." He said.

Kuro hugged Yugi from behind, "I'll be there..don't worry about me.." He replied.

Yugi smiled at the warmth and let go, "I have to go. I'll see you later." Yugi waved the taller man a goodbye and left.

* * *

Yami woke up and opened his clothes. He frowned when he found on pair gone, but shrugged and let it slide. 'I'll ask Yugi later..' He though and got dressed and left the house after eating breakfast. He arrived school in class to see Jou and the others. They talked until the teacher came in and told the to sit down.

"We have a new student to today! Please come in Kuro Shikusu!" He said.

Kuro opened the door and enter the room, everyone gasps except Yugi. He looked almost like Yami if it weren't for the hair colour and eyes. Joey leaned over to Yami, "Yams, do you know him?" Asked Joey. Yami shooked his head.

Kuro looked over to Yami, he sent a death glare at him without anyone else knowing. Yami felt a chill down his spine and looked away.

" you can take the seat beside Yugi Motou." The teacher said pointing to the boy who sat near the window. Kuro walked across the the isle and sat beside Yugi. Yugi turned to looked at Kuro and smiled. They faked to not know each other and shaked hands.

Yami stared at the unknown person sitting beside Yugi. He frowned, 'He looks suspicious. Hm...I wonder if I can found out anything about him?' Thought Yami. The bell rang it was time for second period class. The whole class quickly left the classroom, leaving Kuro and Yugi alone. Yugi leaded Kuro to his next class which is history.

* * *

Kuro and Yugi were at the rooftop of the school eating lunch. Yami and his friends watched closely.

"Yams, what if he hurts Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Joey's right." Anzu said.

"I'll ask him when he gets home." Yami replied.

After school Yami and his friends went up to Kuro who was waiting by the gate. Kuro opened his eyes to reveal sharp golden eyes. They shivered.

"Who are you?" Yami asks.

"Kuro. Is there anything else you need to clarify." He said.

"Yes, why-" Yami was cut off by a sweet voice.

"Kuro!" Yugi smiles running up to him, "I got my stuff, so let's go!" Said Yugi.

"Yugi, you can't go with him! You barely know him!" Tristian shouted.

Kuro put Yugi behind him and growled at them, "What do you know? You abandoned him for months! And you Yami, cheated on him with that whore!" He shouted back at them. The group was stunned and could not move a single finger.

Kuro grabbed Yugi and left the school grounds. He stopped by the park and let Yugi sit down. Yugi cuddled himself. Kuro sighed and sat down to hug him.

"I'll protect you..." He softly said to his Hikari.

Yugi shooked his head, "No, what if you get hurt as well?" He asked.

Kuro made Yugi look into his eyes, "Hikari, little one. I don't care as long you are with me." He replied.

Yugi felt tears roll down his cheeks and hugged Kuro back,"Thank you..." He said.

* * *

Atem packed his things and looked over to Heba, who was looking a photo. A photo of Yugi, his Grandpa and him. Atem walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"Heba, be strong. We'll be there for him the entire time until my brother and his friends realizes how much Yugi faced. Yet, Yugi will lose his life because of them. If Yami could realize it earlier." Atem told his lover.

Heba wiped the tears that threatened to fall, "I know, I just want to see him." He replied.

Atem hugged him, "Shh...we can only hope that Yugi will keep strong until we arrive in 5 days." He said.

Heba nodded and buried his face in his lover's chest. He cried out loud for his brother for he was in danger.

* * *

Yugi looked up to the night sky from his window. He heard a knock and Kuro disappeared.

"Come in." Said Yugi.

The door opened and closed.

"What is it Yami?"

"Um...I'm sorry." Said Yami.

Yugi looked at Yami, "Do you think a 'sorry' will heal my hear and soul? I don't think so.." He replied.

"Please, I was wrong. Let me show you I can love you more than Anzu."

"You lie. I know that. Get out."

"But-"

"JUST GET OUT!"

Yami jumped and ran out the room. Yugi panted from shouting. He felt warm arms hug him from behind. Yugi smiled.

"Good night Kuro..." He told the taller man.

"Good night little one..." He replied.

Yugi crawled to his bed and pulled the covers. Kuro also crawled under the covers and slept with the smaller boy under his chin.

* * *

 **Me: Yesss! I'm finally done! I apologize for any mistakes for grammar or such.**

 **Yugi: Congrats, here's a strawberry shortcake!**

 **Me: Yay!**

 **Yugi: Thank you for reading! Please R &R!**


	4. AN Note! This is not a chapter!

Hey my fellow readers! I know my updates are really slow and I apologize for that. I have been so busy that I lost track of my story. I now will put a schedule for the chapters release for this story.

Chapter 3: Nov. 12

Chapter 4: Nov. 26

Chapter 5: Dec. 9

I will work on three chapters for now and I will put up another schedule for my new updates after all three chapters have been released. Thank you for taking your time to read this! I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY! This story will be completed and fully finished.


	5. Yami Beings to Be Wary

**Me: Hello! I'm back! As scheduled I released the new chapter today.**

 **Yugi: Good job for meeting the deadline!**

 **Me:Thanks!**

 **Yugi: The author owns nothing. Only the plot of the story.**

* * *

 _~Chapter three~_

Yugi groaned as he woke up. He lazily got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Kuro opened his eyes and went to the bathroom as well. Both teens were half-asleep, brushing their teeth.

Yugi went back into the living room and pulled out two sets of the uniform. They both dressed up and quietly went downstairs since it's 5:45am in the morning. Yugi toasted some bread and spreaded butter to eat. They both packed up and walked slowly to school.

He sighed as he sat down in class with students starting to come in. He didn't want to answer any of his ex-friends questions. Yugi wanted to be with Kuro.

"Yugi." The little one looked up to see Yami standing in front of him with a sad face. He turned his head to look out the window and ignored his other half.

"Yugi please." Said Yami.

Kuro glared at the said person who dared to talk to his beautiful Hikari. His eyes burned with anger. He got up and grabbed Yami, leading him back to his seat. Kuro huffed and went back to his own seat.

Yugi turned around to talk to Kuro.

"You didn't have to do that." Said Yugi.

"Yes I do. He was annoying you and I." Said Kuro.

Yugi pouted and the other laughed.

"Your really cute did you know that?" Complimented Kuro.

Yugi blushed and quickly turned back to face the teacher. Kuro cheekily smiled and gazed out the window.

Yami gritted his teeth as he saw Yugi blush. 'He made Yugi smile!' He thought. He bit his pencil as he kept thinking about Yugi's smile. 'That reminds me, when was the last time I made Yugi smile?' Yami suddenly made a sad face, reflecting what could've been his.

He looked back to see Kuro staring out the window and Yugi with his head down. Yami sighed and went back to work.

* * *

 _~Lunch Time~_

Kuro and Yugi were eating under a sakura tree. The Yami group saw this.

"Hey, we should go talk to them again." Tea suggested.

"Yea, Yams let's go." Jou agreed.

Yami shook his head, "No, Yugi is happier than being with us. Just look." Replied Yami.

All of them looked and walked away from the scene, but little did they know that something evil was inside of Kuro. Waiting to dominate Yugi. The group didn't realize it yet, but should've known.

Yugi laughed as he was tickled to death by Kuro. He cried as he couldn't breath.

"P-l-ahahahaha!-stop!" Yugi cried out.

Kuro removed his hands and sat back down. He saw Yami and his friends looking at them. He smirked in his head, 'At least they won't get in the way. Yugi will know e mine forever and know will know that.' He thought.

"Kuro? What's wrong?" Asked Yugi.

Kuro smiled,"Oh, nothing at all Hikari." Replied Kuro.

Yugi frowned,"Ok." He shrugged and went back to eating.

'Dear Pharaoh, you will be losing your loved one again. I Kuro, shall reign over you again and dominate the world on pure evil.' Kuro smiled evilly in his thoughts. He got to gain Yugi again, not like last time. That Yami prevented him from stealing him.

Yami gasped as sharp pain in his head began. He saw images flow in his head. Some were blurry and some were clear.

"Yami, bud you alright?" asked Tristan.

'What are these memories, where did they come from and who is that person beside Yugi?' Yami thought as the flashes of memories was done. He shrugged it off, thinking it's him beside Yugi during the time when he was Pharaoh.

Tea look towards Yugi and Kuro. She was mad. How could they be so cold towards Yami and them! Tea wanted to strangle Kuro for changing Yugi.

* * *

 _~After school~_

Yugi was happily packing his things up, until the classroom door opened. He looked and saw it was Tea.

"What do you want Tea?" Asked Yugi.

"Yugi, why did you leave us?" asked Tea.

"You don't even realize?!" Yugi angrily replied.

"Realize what?"

"You were the ones who left me!"

"No, no that can't be true. It was you, ever since that Kuro guy came, you've changed."

"Tea, I have not changed, it was you and your flimsy friends. You left me to become an outsider. I was back to a punching bag for the bullies. I was treated badly, unlike you!"

Tea took a step back.

"Yugi please! We just want you to be our friend again!"

"No and that's my final answer!"

"Yugi please!"

"Look, you wanted Yami ever since I dated him. So, Yami dated you. I felt betrayed that Yami didn't even tell you two were dating. I was hurt and depressed. So goodbye Tea. Have fun making out with Yami."

Yugi picked up his bag and glared at Tea before he left the school.

"Yugi what's wrong?" asked Kuro.

"Tea." replied Yugi.

"Little one. Ignore them. You have me now."

"I am tried of them chasing after me."

They stopped at a park to sit down and talk.

"Yugi."

"I was hurt, betrayed and unloved by them. Yami cheated on me and broke our relationship. Jou broke our friendship. Tristan ignored that I was there. Everyone ignored, betrayed and hurt me."

"Yugi, look at me."

Yugi looked at Kuro as he felt warm hands cup his face.

"Stop thinking about them."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's go home."

Yugi sighed and nodded. They both stood up and walked home together. As they reach home, they saw lights on. Meaning Yami was up. Kuro frowned and just went in, while holding Yugi's hand.

Yami looked up and saw their hands together. He had an angry face and stood up.

Yugi hid behind Kuro, not wanting to be seen by Yami.

They both glared at each other. Yami gritted his teeth and Kuro was smirking at him.

"Why are you holding hands?" asked Yami.

"Why? Does it offend you?" replied Kuro.

"Yes, very much."

"Oh, sorry. But Yugi and I need to go upstairs to work in something."

Kuro leaded Yugi up the stairs. Yugi could feel Yami staring at him, burning holes behind his head. Kuro shut the door and locked it. Yugi sighed in relief as he sat down on his bed.

Yami sat down on the couch. He thought about the flashes of memories earlier. He just couldn't figure out at all. But why did Yugi choose Kuro over him. He was dating Yugi until he came in. He sighed and let it go. He'll talk to Yugi in the morning

* * *

 **Me: I know the story is short. But I try to put much detail as I can. Well, it's basically the same amount as my other chapters.**

 **Yugi: Make it longer next time.**

 **Me: Maybe, who knows.**

 **Yugi: Please R &R! Thank you for reading! **


	6. Who is Kuro, really?

**Me: Hello my lovely readers! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Yugi: Man...it's a pain to get Yami to realize.**

 **Me: Woah! Eager to get saved from your Prince Charming?**

 **Yugi: *Blushes* No! A-anyways. HikariE.M does not own anything except the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _~Chapter Four~_

 _Yami looked around. He was in his palace walking through the halls. He saw something in the distance. A petite boy with a crown on top was walking as well. Yami's eyes widen. It was Yugi._

 _"Yugi-" said Yami._

 _Yugi was running down the hall with a smile and pass by Yami. He hugged a person whom Yami can't see._

 _"You're here!" said happily Yugi._

 _The man chuckled, "I'm back." The man's golden eyes looked at Yami. Yami felt a chill down his spine._

 _"The Pharaoh Atem, doesn't deserve you. He hurt you so much." said the unknown man._

 _Yami frowned, until everything turned dark with the man holding Yugi bridal style._

 _"Yugi belongs to me, alone."_

 _Yami ran after the image that was walking. Yugi looked up and held his hands towards the other._

 _"Yami...I..lov-" It was cut off as they disappeared into thin air._

* * *

Yami shot up from his bed. 'Yugi belongs to me, alone.' The words repeated in his mind. 'Where have I seen those eyes before? My only suspicion is Kuro.' He thought and went out the house to meet up with his friends.

Kuro looked out the window and looked back Yugi who was covered with shadows of his. He sat on the bed and caressed Yugi's face. He smirked.

"I'm so glad. You're back with me again. Little one..." said Kuro.

Kuro ordered the shadows to go back. He turned Yugi's body to reveal a crest. The vampire clan crest was embedded into Yugi's back. Kuro used magic to make the crest not visible to anyone and especially Yami. Deciding to go out with his little one, he went downstairs to cook breakfast for him.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami and his friends in a cafe.

"Isn't it weird?" asked Yami.

"What's weird?" replied Ryou.

"Yugi has been different lately." said Yami.

"Now that you think about it. He became very, very distant with us."

"But, then again we made Yugi distanced himself with us."

"Well, that's your problem Yami." Seto joined the conversation.

"How so?" asked Yami.

"You cheated Yugi with Tea. You hurt him much, much more than we did." pointed out Seto.

Yami stayed silent.

Seto huffed and went back to drinking his coffee. As for Ryou he ordered some cheesecake to eat. While the others ate in silence, Tea looked over to Yami with a jealous look.

* * *

"Finally! We're at Japan!" exclaimed Heba.

"Love, slow down. We need to fill some paperwork first." said Atem.

"Right." replied Heba.

After they filled out the paperwork, they got into a taxi and headed for a hotel they could stay in for at least a month, if not then they will stay at Yugi's.

Heba sighed as he set everything down. He laid on the bed looking up the ceiling. 'Yugi...he hasn't marked you yet...right?' He thought. He felt his lover set down one the bed and stroke his hair.

"I really hope Kuro didn't mark Yugi yet." said Atem.

"Things would go really bad. We would have to gain Yugi back if that happens. I have a feeling he did already." replied Heba.

"We have to move quickly and talk to Yami. Rest for today since we just arrived here. We'll visit Yugi tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yea, I'll take a bath first."

Heba left and Atem went to unpack their belongings.

* * *

Yugi yawned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his digital clock, it read 8:30AM in the morning. He sniffed to catch a whiff of pancakes. He grinned and went to the bathroom first.

Few minutes later Yugi choose his clothes. He walked down the stairs to see Kuro preparing pancakes with whip cream, syrup and berries. Yugi giggled and hugged Kuro.

"Where are we going today?" asked Yugi.

"Anywhere you want, Hikari." replied a smiling Kuro.

"How about the mall. We could look around."

"Hm...We could check out the new cafe that opened up."

"That sounds nice, maybe we could go after looking around."

Kuro chuckled as a plate was taken by the little one. He grabbed his plate and sat with Yugi on the table. They ate and left the house.

* * *

Yami and his friends were still at the cafe. Talking about situations and Tea was sulking at the corner.

"I think we need to talk to Yugi. Yami you said you had a weird dream, correct?" said Bakura.

"Yes, my first suspicion is Kuro. He's the only one with golden eyes."

"Come on, he seemed normal to me!" complained Jou.

"I agree with Jou." Tristan agreed.

"How so? Puppy, think about it. Kuro randomly came to our school and became friends with Yugi." pointed out Seto.

Jou thought, "Ok..I agree." said Jou.

"Why not-" Malik was cut off when he saw two familiar people walk in. Yugi and Kuro.

"Hey, Pharaoh. Yugi and that Kuro guy is here." said Marik.

Kuro looked over to the group and whispered something to Yugi. Yugi nodded and let Kurl lead him somewhere else.

"Yami. I think we leave them alone. We know that Yugi sometimes is a burden to us." said Tea.

"Look Tea. I know you're jealous, just because I'm paying attention to Yugi. If you're just gonna sulk and be jealous. Then I can't deal with this." Yami glared at Tea.

Tea shrank back. She averted her eyes from Yami. Just last night they broke up.

* * *

 _It was raining and Tea was under a tree with Yami._

 _"Tea, I have something to tell you." said Yami._

 _"Yes?" replied Tea with those puppy eyes._

 _"I'm breaking up with you."_

 _"W-what?!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I just can't be in this relationship anymore."_

 _"Why, why Yami?"_

 _"I cheated on Yugi! I felt guilty! I can't do this to him anymore! Just because you wanted to show everyone that you're capable of getting a hot boyfriend and I think to hurt Yugi as well."_

 _"B-but Yami."_

 _"No buts. Goodbye Tea."_

 _Tea cried under the tree as she saw Yami's back. She wanted to run after him and tell him that she wanted all of him to herself._

* * *

Yugi looked over to Yami and his ex-friends. He put his head down. 'I wish that I could never feel the pain that Yami gave me.' He thought.

"Yugi?" said Kuro.

"Oh, sorry Kuro." replied Yugi.

Kuro frowned. "Yugi, don't think about Yami anymore. He cheated on you and hurt you more than the others." said Kuro.

"I won't. Since I have you now. Thank you Kuro."

Yugi went back to eating his dessert and his eyes glowed from the sugar. Kuro smiled.

Kuro sensed something else, 'It's the Pharaoh's brother, along with his lover. Ha! Not so fast. Yugi is already mine.' He thought and went back to talking to Yugi.

Just what else could happen?

* * *

 **Me: Well..I know it's short. I'm trying my best to make them longer. But my ideas just flew off to another world. Well, maybe in future chapters I'll make them longer.**

 **Yugi: Where's Yami?**

 **Me: He's probably with Tea.**

 **Yugi: *pouts* Stop that!**

 **Me:*laughs* Ok, ok. He's in a closet.**

 **Yugi: Thanks!**

 **Me: Thank you for reading! Please R &R**!


	7. What Just Happened?

**Me: I'm here with a new chapter!**

 **Yugi: Why am I always targeted?**

 **Me: Well, we all love our kawaii Yugi.**

 **Yugi: The author does not own anything, except the plot.**

* * *

 _~Chapter Five~_

 _"Rise, guardian of the chosen one." said Ra._

 _The boy rises and looked at the God._

 _"You need to act fast. He has already embedded the crest on Yugi."_

 _"Understood," replied the boy._

* * *

Heba and Atem arrived at the game shop. Heba opened the door with Atem followed behind.

"Yugi! Yugi!" called out Heba.

They heard footsteps rushing down. Yugi pops his head through the door and give a happy smile.

"Heba!" Yugi rushed to his brother and gave him a hug. Atem looked to his brother come out and another person as well.

Atem eyes harden, he glared at Kuro. Kuro gave a growing look and went up to the tanned man. Kuro gave a smile.

"Hello, my name is Kuro." said Kuro.

"Atem." replied Atem.

"Why not we all sit down for a conversation?" suggested Yugi.

They all nodded and headed to the living room. Atem sat beside Heba, on the opposite Yugi and Kuro sat, while Yami sat by himself.

"So, Heba. Why did you visit Japan?" asked Yami.

"Something came up." replied Heba.

"Also, how my little brother became so ignorant." said Atem, glaring at Yami.

Yami flinched and remained quiet. Kuro snickered, while Yugi excused himself to make some tea.

Heba looked at Kuro. Kuro smirked.

"Something the matter?" asked Kuro.

"Yes, the fact that you suddenly appeared into my brother's life." answered Heba.

"I met in school. So, it's not suddenly."

"Yes, it is to me."

"What are you implying on?"

Heba and Kuro glared at each other. Atem and Yami didn't say anything. Few minutes later Yugi came in the room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

He set the tray and sat down. He looked to see an intense atmosphere. He sweatdropped.

"Umm...tea and snacks anyone?" offered Yugi.

Heba smiled and thanked Yugi. Yami looked to see Kuro staring at Yugi, he looked at Yami and snickered. Yami growled.

Heba broke the silence once more, "Shall we discuss more serious matters?" said Heba.

* * *

Yami froze on spot. Atem took him to the kitchen to talk about something else, leaving Kuro, Yugi and his boyfriend to talk.

"You serious?" asked Yami.

Atem nodded.

"Those weird dreams you had are fragments of your past." whispered Atem.

"Then, what else am I missing?"

"You'll find out yourself."

"But-"

"No buts. Reason is you have to learn to be mature and start caring."

"I understand. Yet, I feel so guilty for cheating on Yugi."

"That was part of your fault and Tea's."

"Can we just go back to the living room. I need to think on a lot of stuff you told me."

"Yeah, no problem."

Atem and Yami walked in the living room to see Heba jump off the couch and aim to punch Kuro. Yugi was holding Heba back.

"Let me go, Yugi! He-" Heba paused to see Kuro smile up to him.

"Heba? What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

Kuro grabbed Heba's arm and fling him across the room. Yugi gasped and tried to run over him, but was stopped by Kuro.

"Kuro! Why-?!" Yugi backed away as Kuro glared at him.

Atem and Yami growled. They ran to Kuro, only to be thrown back.

"It seems that everything will be rushed." said Kuro as he walk towards Yugi.

"Kuro, what are you-?" Yugi shivered in fair as he saw an unfamiliar glow in the taller man's eyes.

Kuro smiled, "Don't be scared. They're out of the way, so you belong to me." explained Kuro.

Heba groaned as he got up, "Yugi, stay away from him!" he shouted.

Yugi slapped away the hand that tried to cup his face. He glared to Kuro.

"I don't belong to anyone. You are only my friend." said Yugi.

Kuro smirked. He grabbed Yugi by the waist.

"But it's to late. I already marked you. As my consort."

Yugi struggled to get away, but the other was too strong. Atem and Yami tried breaking the barrier that appeared. Heba screamed at Kuro to stop and Yugi to get out of there.

Yugi gasped as he felt pain emitting from his back. He groaned and looked behind him. The crest has appeared once more. Kuro smirked.

"I told you, little one." said Kuro.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, only to find that Kuro paralyzed him. He mentally panicked. He eyes went over to Yami. Kuro summoned a portal to his world.

"Well, Iet's see if you people will survive." said Kuro with a smirk on his face.

Then they disappeared.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed.

Wolves appeared after they left. They growled at the three of them. Heba got up and summoned his sword. Atem did the same and went over to Yami.

"Yami, we need to fight these wolves, after that we need to tell Seto about the situation." suggested Atem.

Yami nodded.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he was thrown to a comfy surface. He sat up. He glared at Kuro who walking to a wardrobe.

"What did you do to Heba and the others?" asked Yugi, carefully looking at Kuro.

"I summoned some wolves to distract them." replied Kuro as he got out a kimono for Yugi.

"Why?"

"Why? Well, ever since I first saw you back then. I thought you are the most beautiful being I saw in my life. I wanted you to be mine, but it was all destroyed when that Pharaoh destroyed that." explained Kuro as he walked towards the bed.

Yugi back up, but Kuro just handed him the clothes. Yugi cautiously take the clothes. The kimono was dark blue with designs of red butterflies.

"Back then?"

"When you were the consort of the Prince Yami. So sad, until now. I thought you would be naive the whole time and come along with me this time."

"Well, too bad. I may be happy with you during the time we had together, but I was still not very trusting to others."

"Come on. Yugi, little one. You belong to me. Your everything is mine now."

Yugi and Kuro stared at each other. Just what else is being hidden?

* * *

 **Me: I'm sorry that my update was delayed kinda. At least I finished a chapter. Since Christmas vacation is coming up. I don't really have a schedule for new updates. But, I know for sure that'll try to update when I have time.**

 **Yugi: HikariE.M means before or after the Christmas break.**

 **Me: Basically. Anyways thank you for reading, please R &R!**


	8. Enter Seto!

**Me:I am finally back! Right after Christmas, I got loads of work to finish from school. *Sighs* Exams are not far, so I'm giving a heads up.**

 **Yugi: HikariE.M will not be updating until February 4th. But will post another chapter on January 21st or January 28th.**

 **Me: Thanks Yugi! Anyways, please enjoy the story! I don't not own anything except the storyline!**

* * *

 _~Chapter Six~_

Yugi tried his best not to lash out at anyone with his anger. They were at the dinner table with the councillors. He was burning with fury that he is being forced to get married with someone who lied to his face. Then Yami flashed in his mind. He has to do something to go back home. To his family, friends and most of all, Yami.

"You chosen a beautiful consort your highness!" said one of the councillors.

Kuro smiled, "Thank you. Though we still need to work on our relationship." He said as he ate.

'Work on our relationship? Not gonna happen.' Yugi thought. He sat there, staring at the food.

Kuro frowned at this. He put a hand over Yugi's.

"The food not to your liking?" he asks.

"I don't feel well to eat. If you'll excuse me. I think I'd like to rest." Yugi replies.

He stood up from the chair, bowed to the others in respect and left the room. The councillors had confused faces, but then thought the consort was simply tired.

Yugi growled. He could've used his powers that Yami gave if it weren't for Kuro using a weird spell to block them. He could use some of them, but not very strong. He plopped onto the bed. Thinking about Yami and the others.

* * *

Atem sighed and finally sat down. The whole place was torn apart from the wolves. He looked over to see his boyfriend healing an injured Yami.

"We should call Seto..." said Atem.

"Yeah, I'll call him to get us, since we can barely get up." replied his brother.

Yami pulled out a phone and dialled Seto's number. He waited for the other line to connect.

"Hello?" said Seto.

"Hey, Seto." replied Yami.

"Why do you sound like your dying?"

"Well...we need you to come pick us up. We'll explain the whole situation to you."

"Alright, but you better explain every detail."

"Yes, sir."

Seto hanged up.

"Well. He's coming to pick us up." Yami told them.

"Heba, you might to make an illusion for this messed up place." Atem suggested as he looked around. Blood, scratch marks and broken furniture.

"Atem, may I remind you I can use shadow magic yet? Only summoning weapons and healing." replied Heba.

Atem groaned, "Right, then I'll do it." He stood up and created an illusion that looked like the place was robbed or anything.

Few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Yami stood up, grunting as his body was sore. He went to the door with the two following behind him. Yami opened the door and stepped out, facing Seto.

Seto looked at the bruises and injuries covering their bodies. He ushered them into a car. He told the driver to head back to their place.

"So, what happened?" asked Seto.

"Yugi was kidnapped by Kuro." Yami replied.

Seto frowned, "I knew something was suspicious about him." he mumbled. Seto looked over to Atem and Heba.

"So, your reason?"

"We came to look after Yugi. Since a certain someone broke him into tiny little glass shards and broke him apart." Heba replied to Seto with venom spitting every word.

"I understand that. Since Yami here is very foolish and acts like a selfish person."

Yami winced.

"I didn't mean-" Yami was then cut off.

Atem stood up and looked at Yami.

"I know I might've said this. But Yami, you are the ONE to LOOK after YUGI." he pointed out.

Yami let his head drop and stare at the floor.

"I'm not a great person. I hurt Yugi multiple times and I don't want to anymore. Can we at least move on a bit and focus on saving Yugi?" He pleaded.

"As long as you promise to not hurt him again after we gain him back. Also I still won't forgive you yet. That is until you show me that you actually CARE and LOVE my brother." Heba told him.

Yami nodded and swears on his life that he will not hurt Yugi every again.

"Ok, so who is Kuro?" asks Seto.

"Kuro is the upcoming King of the vampire race. He's a rival of Yami. Back in Ancient Eygpt, he tried to win over the throne and Yugi. But the plan was backfired when Yugi and Yami sealed him away. But after years later, the seal broke cause of the hurt that Yugi received." Heba explained.

"Hm...do know where he is now?"

"I have a hunch and I might be right."

"Where is he?"

"The Valley of the Night"

"Valley of the night?"

"It's a hidden place where vampires and other entities reside in. The only way to get in there is through a portal." Atem quickly explained.

"Can't you guys summon the portal?" Seto asks.

They all shook their heads.

"Only Kuro and other higher beings can summon the portal."

Seto thought for awhile and something clicked in his head.

"If Kuro was able to appear here. Wouldn't the item that he was sealed in have something we could use to open a portal?"

"You might be right." Heba said with surprised eyes. He turned to Yami.

"Yami, do you know where Yugi would hid important stuff?"

"I'm pretty sure in his room with a hidden safe in his closet or in the attic." Replied Yami.

"Alrigh, let's go then!"

Everyone got and started to walk out the room.

'Yugi please be safe.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi gasped for air as he was being chocked by Kuro. He struggled to get the other off him.

"Yugi, stop refusing and let me drink." said Kuro.

Yugi glared at the vampire man.

"Never!" he yelled.

Kuro growled and pinned Yugi down on the bed.

"You will gain nothing, even if you force me!" Yugi shouted and ripped free from the grip. He stood up and ran to the bathroom. Before he shut the door and locked it, he shouted something else.

"Go suck someone else's blood!"

Kuro sighed and slow led got off the bed. All he wanted is to be with his consort. But Yugi was making things more complicated. He will have to using force, even it means to control him. He walked out the room with a chuckled.

* * *

 **Me: Well, I'm just questioning myself. How did this story come out like this?**

 **Yugi: Maybe you just blindly typed this without looking at the screen.**

 **Me: Maybe. Anyways, everyone please keep track for the updates. Feel free to give suggestions in the comments. I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Yugi: Thank you for reading! Please R &R! Until next time!**


	9. I Just Don't Know Anymore

**Me:I am back! With a new chapter on my this lovely day/night! I promised to post one on the 28th or 21st!**

 **Yugi: HikariE.M almost forgot about it.**

 **Me: Your so mean! I was tired and busy Yugi!**

 **Yugi: Anyways enjoy the story! HikariE.M does not own the characters or such, only the storyline.**

* * *

 _~Chapter Seven~_

The living room was decorated with black and white couches. It had a fancy coffee table in the middle with a vase of red roses in it. Everything looked so elegant with giant windows, rich cream coloured walls, red carpet and a fireplace.

Yugi felt a headache pounding his head. He gripped his head in pain. Yugi sat down on the nearest couch in the living room. He heard someone enter the living room and sat down with him.

"Yugi, you alright?" A voice asks.

Kuro gently held Yugi in his arms. Yugi felt warm he needed to sleep.

"No..." replied Yugi.

"Well...sleep for a bit, I'll be with you."

Yugi closed his eyes and sleep in Kuro's arms. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. A light barely shined and faded.

"There. Now you no longer need your memories. Your mine and mine alone."

* * *

Yami groaned. They just entered the Valley of Night. He sighed, remembering everthing so clearly. He looked at the caslte which is so far away. He snickered 'This palace doesn't even look as great as mine.' He thought.

Heba sat down on the grass.

"Guys why don't we rest for at least 30 minutes. We could make a plan as well instead of just charging in." He recommended.

Atem sat down as well with Seto.

"True. No need for an army of thousands casing us." Atem nodded as he spoke.

Yami sat down and looked up. It was pitch dark, very few stars are barely shining through the dark mist. He thought about Yugi. Thinking of the past reminds him of the same actions he did. Betraying and hurting Yugi. He shook his head, no he needs to move forward and get Yugi back.

"Yami." Atem spoke.

Yami looked at his brother. All of he sudden he was hit on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" He said while rubbing his throbbing head.

"Stop sulking and man up! We're going to get Yugi back!"

"Yes sir."

Heba chuckled.

"Anyways how are we going to enter the village to get food and stuff?" Seto asks.

Heba smiled, "Don't worry I have the best plan ever." He said, still smiling.

Everyone felt a chill on their spines as Heba continued to smile.

* * *

Yugi woke up to see Kuro fell asleep. He looked around, 'Where am I?' He thought, until he felt movement.

"You woke up?" Kuro smiled at Yugi.

"Um...who are you?" Yugi suspiciously looked at the taller man.

"Your so mean Yugi! I'm your soon-to-be husband!" Kuro whined.

Yugi blinked and giggled.

"Your funny. It's not possible for two guys to get married."

"You forgotten."

"Hm?"

"We're not living on earth, we're living in a place where there's vampires."

Yugi looked at Kuro and forced his mouth open. Vampire teeth. He slowly back up from Kuro.

"I'm hurt. You don't remember me."

Yugi looked at the man who was about to cry. He scooted to Kuro and hugged him.

"Then...help me remember?"

Kuro grinned, "Sure, if you let me drink your blood." He told the little one.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

Seto wanted to die. He was wearing a medium length brown hair wig. He also wore a black t-shirt and knee length skirt. He also wore 3 1/2 inch pairs of high heels.

Yami looked casual? A fancy red long coat with gold edges on it, a black button up shirt, the usual leather pants with his shoes, and a pair of gloves.

Atem just looked okay? His hair was tied into a low ponytail, a pair of gold earrings was put on. He wore a dark blue dress with a coat to go with it. Not to forget high heels as well.

Meanwhile Heba looked almost like Yami, but more fancy?

Yami burst about laughing as he saw Seto and Atem.

"You guys look-ahahahahahahaha!-amazing!" He had tears falling from laughing to hard.

Seto and Atem wanted to crush Yami for laughing at them.

Heba just shut Yami's mouth and dragged him to the entrance of the gate. They quietly approached the guards.

"Sate your business." The guard said.

Heba held out a pass.

"We're here to gather supplies for our country." He replied to the guard.

The guard inspected the pass and nodded.

"You may enter." He said.

The doors opened and the four of them entered. The place was bustling with vampires and children.

"Anyways, we should get some food." Atem suggested.

"How are we going to get food? We don't have money." Yami replied.

"We sell our jewelry we have." Heba said.

The four walked around until they found a shop to sell their stuff.

* * *

Yugi shivered in the comforter the of the bed. It was so cold. He curled up in blankets to keep warm. He felt the bed dip and someone hugging him from behind.

He groaned in pain. His head was pounding in pain again. He wanted to remember something that he felt missing. But it wouldn't let him remember, but only his name.

"Yami..." He whispered.

* * *

 _~Next day~_

Yami groaned as he got out of bed. They were lucky to get a place to sleep and eat from the money they received. He got up and went to the bathroom.

He dreamed of Yugi.

 _Dream_

 _"Yami!" A cute voiced called out._

 _"Yugi!" Yami smiled with open arms._

 _Yugi leaped and hug Yami._

 _"Guess what!"_

 _"What!"_

 _"I'm getting married!"_

 _Yami's smile faded._

 _"W-with who?"_

 _"Kuro!"_

 _Yugi ran away from Yami and dragged Kuro to show him. Yami's eyes widen, he growled at Kuro._

 _Kuro snickered and mouthed something._

 _'Good luck.'_

 _ Dream End _

Yami punched the mirror in front of him. He needed Yugi and fast. He glared at the broken mirror. He sighed and cleaned up the mess to clear any suspicions. He took out a first aid kit and bandaged his wound.

Atem, Seto, and Heba were already up and eating their breakfast. Yami walked in to see all of them munching on their food. He sat down and ate with them.

A few minutes later they walked out saying nothing to one another and headed for the caslte.

* * *

Kuro frowned as he heard noises out of the room. He looked down to see Yugi curled up beside him. He smiled and got out of bed. Kuro changed into his ususal clothes and walked out.

"What is going on here?" He asks the servants as he walked down the stairs.

"Your highness! An army of shadows busted in the castle!" A maid said.

'So you came Yami.' He thought and ran back to the bedroom to get Yugi.

Yugi yawned as he woke up. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the noise outside.

"Yugi..." He heard a familiar voice.

He slowly turned his head to see someone similar looking to him. His eyes widen, he scrambled to hide himself in the blankets. He saw a pocket knife at the nightstand. He grabbed it and pointed it at Yami.

"W-Who are you?!" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Don't tell me..." Yami's whispered and growled, Kuro erased his memories!

"Yugi, calm down. We're going to get you out of here." Yami slowly explained while keeping a good distance.

"What do you want?"

It's me, Yami."

Yugi dropped the knife.

"Y-Yami. Y-you're Yami."

"Yes, I'm Yami."

Yugi slowly got off the bed and was about to walk to him when a Kuro busted into the room.

"Yugi! Are you alright?!" He yelled and rushed to Yugi's side.

Yugi looked at Kuro and then to Yami.

"Which one is real?" Yugi asks Kuro.

Kuro leaned down and looked at Yugi in the eyes.

"Ah. Kuro is the real one."

"Yugi. Don't!" Yami shouted.

Yugi hugged Kuro and let the other carry him.

"You lose Yami."

Yami summoned his sword with the sudden appearance of a wolf. He held up his sword in defence.

Yugi looked at Yami as he was taken away. Something was shining out of Yami's clothes. A necklace that was given to him by Yugi. He let memories rushed in his brain. Only for awhile he'll play the game with Kuro.

* * *

 **Me: To be honest I think I turned Yugi into something else. As well the story is kind of a drag since I'm losing my ideas.**

 **Yugi: Well, I think you should take a break and recollect your ideas.**

 **Me:That's a great idea!**

 **Yugi: HikariE.M will be updating a bit slower since the dear author has work to finish.**

 **Me:Well, not that much Yugi. I only have one exam left.**

 **Yugi: *Ignores me* Please R &R, thank you for reading! Here's a cookie!**

 **Me: Hey!**


	10. Let's End This

**Me:I am back! With a new chapter on this lovely day/night! How long was it since I last updated?**

 **Yugi: Maybe like two or three weeks?**

 **Me: Well, I'm back on track!**

 **Yugi: Anyways enjoy the story! HikariE.M does not own the characters or such, only the storyline.**

* * *

 _~Chapter Eight~_

Yugi internally chuckled. He was set in another room in the palace. Yeah sure Kuro can still sense, but not for long. He read in a book once the only way to remove a vampire's marking is to just splatter some holy water. But it's going to burn a lot like a lot. Or you could kill the person who marked you.

Ever since Kuro tried to remove his memories when he fell asleep he was actually awake. For now, he needs to find Yami. He walked down the huge hallways until he heard Yami.

"Where the heck can I find Yugi in such a huge place?!" said Yami in frustration.

Yugi silently laughed, "Well, this place is much smaller than yours, Yami." he told the person who jolted.

"Yugi! I'm so glad I found you!"

Yugi raised a hand to prevent Yami from hugging him. He smiled and took Yami's hand and started to run for it. Guards were surprised see Kuro's royal consort with the intruder.

"Yugi-sama!" They shouted and went after them.

They arrived to see Kuro and Seto fighting. Heba and Atem were fighting with guards and monsters. Yugi took a deep breath.

"STOP!" he shouted throughout the room. Everyone froze. Kuro and Yugi made eye contact, he growled to see Yami holding hands with his precious one. He stomped all the way there, only to stop when Yugi held up his hand.

"This battle will end with only Yami and Kuro. No one, I repeat no one shall interrupt them." explained Yugi. He looked over Yami and whispered something.

The two looked at each other. Yami smirked a little.

"Yugi may remember your name, but he's mine." said Kuro.

Yami chuckled, "Oh my, Yugi may not forgive me, but as long he is safe I am fine with that." he replied.

"Shall we end this for once and for all, Pharaoh?"

"I would gladly appreciate that."

Their swords clashed. Yugi watched for any movement of any who works for Kuro.

Yami got a slash on his hip and Kuro got a stab through his shoulder. The two continued to fight. Yami remembered what Yugi whispered to him.

* * *

 _"Kuro is weak to silver. So try to put some of the silver dust on your blade. Here." Yugi sneaked a small pouch in his pocket._

* * *

Yami doesn't want to use it yet. He wants this man to die a slow death for trying to steal his loved one many times. He will not again lose Yugi. From now on he vowed to make Yugi is top priority.

Yugi saw someone familiar with short brown hair. He groaned. How did Tea get here?! Probably sneaked in while Yami and the rest went through the portal. Yugi quietly walked over to her. He stood behind her.

Tea jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see Yugi smiling. She put up a fake smile.

"Yugi, your safe!" exclaimed Tea.

"Yea, why are you here Tea?" replied Yugi. His eyes never smiling as Tea averted his gaze.

"I came along with them to look for you."

"Well, you're pretty good at stealing someone's lover and then lying to their face that you weren't dating them."

Tea growled, "I just think that Yami doesn't deserve you!" she yelled.

Yugi calmly looked at Tea with anger, "You've turned me into a mess. I began to be negative. Because of your selfish needs, Yami had to go through the same thing he did in out past lives." he explained.

"Then why don't you die!"

Tea screeched that got everyone's attention. Yami and Kuro looked over to see hold up some sort of purplish blade. Yami wanted to run over, but was stopped as Kuro pointed his blade at him.

"Remember we're still fighting." He panted out, Kuro was already worned out. Both of them had their clothes torn with blood stain on their clothes.

Yugi held Tea's wrist. He turned her around and put her arm behind her back. He looked at the blade, poison. Yugi sighed, how crazy is this girl? The answer is no one will ever know.

Tea struggled, but failed. She snapped and yowled until Yugi knocked her out. He looked over to see Yami struggling to get up and Kuro towering over him. Yugi prayed the at Yami would win.

"Goodbye, Pharaoh." Kuro descended his sword down.

Nothing happened. All they heard was a painful shout. Kuro was on the ground. Yami just threw all the silver dust on him. He grinned.

"You! You!-" Kuro shouted at the guards to kill him. But Heba, Atem, and Seto prevented that.

Yugi walked over to Yami and helped him up. Yami groaned in pain as he leans against Yugi. Everything that Kuro had was turned into dust. They looked over to Kuro who was slowly dying.

"Never again will you bother Yugi or steal him away from me." said Yami. Kuro coughed and turn into dust. Yugi internally felt happy on Yami's comment.

"Thanks for coming guys." said Yugi as he walked over to Heba, Atem, and Seto. He looked over where Tea still passed out.

"So, what should we do to her?" asked Heba.

"I'd say we leave her here." suggested Seto.

They laughed. Yugi nodded in agreement. They were tired of love triangles, they needed a new fresh start. Atem summons a portal back to their world. As soon as they got home, Yugi tended to Yami's wounds. Heba tended to his boyfriend's and Seto's.

One door closed and another for a new beginning.

* * *

 **Me: Two chapter left. *Cries* Don't worry I'll do an epilogue!**

 **Yugi: *Sighs* I'm very glad we don't need Tea to bother us.**

 **Me: Yup! It's a good idea we left here in the vampire world!**

 **Yugi: She won't be able to return without magic.**

 **Me: Please R &R! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Sweet End

**Me:I'm sorry for a slow update. I was stuck with a writers block, again..*Sigh***

 **Yugi: I was waiting...-_-**

 **Me: Well, Yugi. Sorry for the wait! Anyways enjoy-**

 **Yugi: *Rolls eyes* HikariE.M does not own anything except the story plot.**

 **Me:Hey!**

* * *

 _~Chapter Nine~_

Heba let out a sigh. He got to frustrated with the two. Yami and Yugi kept avoiding each other. He massaged his temple with his index and middle finger. The older twin leaned back on his chair. They were back and everything are running smoothly. Atem and Yami were catching up with things they missed. Heba and Yugi are catching up as well.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his temples. He just finished listening to his brother's lecture on relationships. Yes, he still loves Yami, but can he trust him again. Does Yami really regret betraying him. One way to find out is to ask the person himself. Yugi stood in front of Yami's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes?" He heard a baritone voice.

"Yami, it's Yugi," he said.

"Come in," Yami replied.

Yugi opened the door and walked in. He saw Yami finishing up some work from school. Yugi sat by the bed. Yami turned around to look at Yugi.

"Do you need something?" He asks.

"Yes, I do," he replied.

"What is it you need?"

"It's not something I need, but rather something to talk."

Yami raised a brow. Oh, he wants to talk about their relationship. He kept silent and listened to Yugi.

"Yami, I am willing to give you another chance at our relationship. But this time we are definitely taking this one much slower."

Yami's eyes widen. He grinned at the smaller one. Yugi smiled a bit as he saw Yami quickly dashed out the door to thank Heba and his brother.

'So much for an energetic person,' he thought.

Yugi stood up and walked out the room. He went to the living room to see Yami on his knees with his hands clasped together and saying 'thank you!' to Heba and Atem. Yugi giggled and joined with them.

* * *

 _~2 weeks~_

Everyone was finally back on track. The annoying brown haired girl was gone, Yugi rekindled his group of friends, Yami and Yugi became an item, and Heba and Atem went back to Egypt.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around to see Yami running towards him. He giggled how poorly Yami dressed himself this morning and was running with bread in his mouth. He shook his head as Yami finally reached him.

"Why did you leave me behind?!" Yami whined.

"School is almost starting and You wouldn't get up!" Yugi replied.

Yami smirked, "You know the reason why~" he kissed Yugi on the nose.

Yugi felt his cheeks burn and ran after Yami. He yelled at him for flirting with him. He stopped to see Joey and Tristian on their way. He waved and immediately went back to chasing his boyfriend.

Life seems to be getting better for Yugi and then people around him. No evil is going to be a threat to them or their love. Is was back were fate has made it destined to be.

* * *

 **Me: Yata! The story's finished!Two chapters in one day! Final chapter and epilogue is done! This was soooo short (-_-) I'm so disappointed in myself.**

 **Yugi: Where's my puzzle?**

 **Me: Ah...I..might...have...forgotten...about that...**

 **Yugi: What am I going to do with you?**

 **Me: *Pouts* Well the next chapter is too cheesy and you-**

 **Yugi: No spoilers!**

 **Me: *Rolls eyes* Hai, hai! Thank you for reading please R &R!**


	12. Short And Sweet Epilogue

**Me: As I said it was short.**

 **Yugi: It's better than nothing.**

 **Me: True.**

 **Yugi: The author does not own anything except the story plot.**

* * *

 _~3 years later~_

"Yugi, were are the towels?"

"In the bathroom, honey!"

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around with a grumpy face, "What else do you need?" He asked.

Yami smiled and kissed his lover on the lips. He heard Yugi moaned slightly. He pulled a away and hugged Yugi as they sat on their backyard bench. They were soaked from the garden hose. Yami brought the towels, but they decided to relax a bit.

"Want to know something little one?"

"Yes, Yami?"

"You became a novel writer and I became a CEO for a publishing company. It's funny how we work in the same place and we're actually living together."

Yugi giggled and looked down to his ringed finger on his left hand. He touched the sliver ring that had one small amethyst gem. They got married by Seto in his secret garden. They were lucky to have friend who could help them get married.

The two looked up to see the sun setting. Yami leaned down and whispered something that made Yugi get butterflies and smiled with a blush on his face.

"I love you" was all his lover whispered to him.

Yugi turned to Yami and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled away and hugged him.

"I love you too," he replied.

The two hugged each other, soaked in wet clothes, and the sun setting in the background.

* * *

 **Me: I told you it was cheesy.**

 **Yugi: It was fluffy and cute.**

 **Me: I agree tho, it was cute.**

 **Yugi: Thank you for reading the end of this story! HikariE.M hopes to write another story with some inspiration and a good plot. See you next time on the next story!**


End file.
